resto trip another resto assignment
by E-mu saru
Summary: What are the G-boys doing with tweezers and SKIN and burning candle...? hehehee NOT hentai..! only slavery in a normal term


**Resto trips 2 dec 18, 2007**

_Warning: vague AU, weirdness, oily tweezers, mild curse, suggestiveness…??_

"Nggghh….!" Duo moaned, the small tweezers in his hand slipped again by the oily wetness.

"Shhhhhhh-…t..!" he found a short black hair that just wouldn't yield to his tweezers.

"Duo…!" Quatre halfmoaned at Duo's hidden curse, he didn't think the people in this place would be quite open minded about that word. They're in a pantry-like storage of the kitchen anyway; well at least he thought it was, seeing the stocked food on the floor, but the things dangling on hooks and other things tied from the low roof made him shivered the first time he set his foot in there. But the brownish hairs in his hand were also just as stubborn as the rest of them , his mind complained.

"Hey, Wu-chan..this black hair reminds me of you, if it could speak it must be ranting about the unjustness of being plucked by a slippery tweezers..!" Duo muttered, "..damn !" the slippery gadget in his hand slipped again.

Heero groaned loud enough to make Trowa to respond with a "……". Heero's superhuman hearing could hear it, though, he snorted at the taller ex-pilot, while his eyes trained at the white persevering hair. But unfortunately for him, and fortunately for the thing in his hand, or maybe it wouldn't even care anymore (?), his eyes couldn't shoot out the laser beam like in those tokusatsu series. 'Guess it would come handy in activities such as this….

Surprisingly, even to Duo, Wufei didn't seem to notice his words. He was just trying to pick a little mouth quarrel with anyone in their small group because this plucking hair work was so condemningly torturing his hyperactive side, but scratch an almost Zero-ing Quatre with the tendency of rampaging the whole Chinese restaurants in this Chinatown (and every Chinatown in the world?? And in the whole colonies…??) for busting these THINGS to pork-hell if he pushed his Zero-button for him, the '…….' concentrating Trowa was out of the equation, and the teeth baring Heero could self-destruct any moment now... must get him back to the world of words again rather than 'hnggh' or 'grrrr'. Mission acknowledge..! Duo thought, anything than letting his own brain invaded by the tweezers-virus.

Duo stared the Chinese youth from between his long bangs. Ah, right, he's so concentrating because he didn't want to get…

"…Injustice…!!" Wufei half yelped as the candle light burned his finger again for the –nth time in only several minutes after the previous.

Duo tried to disguise his exploding snicker as a choked cough.

"I heard that, Maxwell..!!! And the words before that, too !!" he said sucking his reddened MIDDLE finger, and opening his mouth to say that made him dribbled.

"You're sexy, Wufei..!" Quatre said with a smile. A pair of arteries beginning to make themselves visible on his temples, but he's actually looking at his tweezers in his also slippery hand.

"……………….." Trowa said to his boyfriend's realization.

"Not like that, Trowa..!" Quatre flashed him a twinkling smile complete with an illusional shimmering background with showering flower petals.

"…..!" Trowa flashed him his most shortlived smile, a sweatdrop dripped from his chin to his already wet hands. "……………." He said to his offending sweatdrop. But a couple of its allies made their plunge down to Trowa's hands as if mocking his '…..' word.

"Why is this thing so oily, DAMN it…!!" Duo gripped his tweezers tighter while his other hand squeezed the mulish thing hard enough to bruise (?).

"HNGGGGGHH…!!!" Heero groaned louder. This activity was already torturing enough he could barely endure it even without Duo's tormenting hyperactive behavior.

" 's right, Duo, shut up..!" Quatre said lightly with the same intonation as his usual 'good morning, minna..!'

Duo pouted at Wufei's candle on the table across his work side. He could swear the red candle gave him a dribbling sneer.

"Why can't I do the candle work, too…?!" he said like a kindergarten child asking why he couldn't have what his older sibling had.

"Because you're burning the skin and left blacken marks. The costumers wouldn't like it, Maxwell..!"

"But the tweezers are slippery..!" he mumbled facing his pout to the table. He che-ed and tossed the black haired piece in his hand to Heero's workspace at his side.

"GHHRRRRRRR…..!!" Heero responded as the offending thing slapped his already bent tweezers and made it slipped from the white hair he'd been trying to pluck for about 5 minutes just as he thought he finally had it.

"We'll do the growling-n-purring rituals later in private, 'kay, Hee-chan…?" Duo licked his cheek, and smiled sweetly at a pair of darkened Prussian eyes sideglanced at his face. Heero snorted and focused at his abused tweezers again, not that he thought of it, but the poor gadget was already resembled a suffering Smiley's smile.

"After this I won't be able to enjoy reading my SM manga collections ever again…! Especially with skin-candle-tweezers parts..!!" Duo muttered mostly to himself, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"…Duo, TMI..!" Trowa said machine-like. –Crack..- the poor tweezers in Heero's hand gave up its sorrowful existence.

"Hey look !! I found some NIPPLES..!!" Duo exclaimed louder, and the already broken tweezers in Heero's hand died in several pieces in his superhuman grip.

"MAXWELL…!!" Wufei slammed his hand onto the burning candle as Duo dangled the piece of THING so everyone could see. He GEH-ed as he threw his hand from the (also) dead candlelight, and the piece of wet slippery THING in his hand flew across the room and hit a dead dried-duck that was hung by the neck with a hook Duo said it's the same thing used for murder weapon in 'I know what u did last summer' movie, and he was surprised as he thought he heard a ghostly 'kweck' from its direction before the thing hit a sack of black bean on the dark corner.

Five sets of eyes trained at that direction. After a few long seconds Meiran walked from the shade of the said dark corner, from the basement where they boiled more THINGS for them to do. The five ex-pilots groaned in unison as they saw what she had in the large tray made of bamboo in her hands.

She put the bamboo tray on the table surrounded by the five poor lads, and hurried to pick the thrown one piece on the black bean sack. "You should pay more respect to food, Male..!" she dangled the piece of pork skin in front of Wufei.

He grabbed it, "I know, Female, I didn't do it on purpose..!"

"And you shouldn't hit your fiancé's face with it…!!" she pointed to the oily shine on her forehead.

Duo gasped, "So you're the one who kweee-…!!" and found right foot of Heero's and left foot of Trowa's each on his feet, and Heero's right hand encircled his head to cover his mouth with a very slippery oily hand, nevertheless. He 'mmmgghh'-ed his objection, to no avail.

Quatre flashed his most radiant smile at two pairs of raven black eyes burnt at their direction.

"Do the work seriously, the restaurant's costumers are effort-intensives, you know..?!", and that's the dictionary's explanation of the word 'demanding.'

"I know that, Female….!" Wufei said flatly, but he didn't look like he was really annoyed of her.

"Good..!" Meiran smiled and left them upstairs.

"Somebody please remind me why are working in the storage-like room behind the kitchen of a Chinese restaurant in a remote Chinatown again…?" Duo said flatly once Heero's hand slipped from his mouth by the slippery fat's oil.

"Because you bugged her to take us with her when she said she wanted to visit her family in Chinatown, enough to make her have grudges to enslave us like this, Duo…!!" three voice and a long '….' said in unison.

………..well, at least Heero spoke in words again. Ninmu kanryou…!

Ne, Heero…?

A Zero-ed Prussian eyes burnt at him from his side, Duo pretended he didn't notice.

------------

------------

If anyone asked, what're they really doing with pork skin..?

They're plucking the hairs and skinning some leftover hard skin from those pieces. Wufei do it by burning the hairs with candle light, but that way it would only burn the hairs to the skin's surface and leave the roots. Plucking them is more suggested.

The pork skin was boiled for sometime (after the thick layer of fat at its underside removed) and will be cut in small pieces later after cleaned from hairs and other things, salted and sundried and then fried once they're really (like REALLY) dried. It's crispy and make a great side dish for most of Chinese food. (at least that's what saru know here..)

Three days ago saru got stuck doing this plucking hair work with a small slippery (from the pork skin's fat) tweezers while Oni-tan called before she went to a cosplay event from her house.

"What's she doing, again…?"

"Cleaning skin with tweezers, and she can't pick up the phone herself because her hands are all oily..!" said saru' mom…..

And Oni-tan asked again in the cosplay's dressing room when she helped saru get dressed (much) later on, "What were you doing with your skin and tweezers and oil, bakasaru..?!" (more like curiousity question than prodding)

Saru just gaped, "Whaat…..?!"

Just trivial info, saru was born in the year of monkey, hence it's saru-kun, e-mu is the initial of saru' pseudonym in comicworks.

Oni-tan is older by about two weeks in the same month and year, but she didn't want to use a nick with a 'saru' in it. Once, she found a site where your name could be made into a kanji, complete with the kanji sign and the meaning in English.

While she already used the pseudonym oni (demon or ogre?) in Japanese, but did type it in roman letters, the site reformed her 'oni' into 'saruwatari' which means 'MONKEY on the bridge'….! –or something like that

Saru laughed so hard saru actually almost cried by oxygen lack when she reported that to saru later with an extreme monkey-pout..


End file.
